How Could I: In the Sea
by Random-StoryKeeper
Summary: Song fic. Stork's sick of being with Bessie the fish all the time, especially since all she does is make him look bad. Now, he takes the chance to tell her how he feels.


**How Could I? (In the Sea)**

_How could I resist writing a song fic? Well, I actually don't like most of them, and apparently it violates FanFiction rules, but I'm just hoping it will be okay if I did a songfic with a song I wrote myself. I was watching "Dark Waters" over the weekend and thought that this song would be perfect for Stork if he ever broke up with that fish he loved so much named Bessie. _

_Technically, __**technically,**__ it's not really a song because you are not hearing the tune, just the words. _

_I've never written a songfic before; hence I made the purpose to just mostly show off the song. _

_So, please enjoy!_

* * *

Stork stood along the shore of Terra Aquanos, perched over the water, awaiting Bessie's arrival. He was afraid to tell the creature the news. "_What if she never forgave me?"_ he had thought to himself. The attacking part, for the most, would probably be okay. Stork had come prepared, with special "Bessie-repellent" and some armor to protect from possible bite marks. The merb would never forget, though, the last time they met, when she almost tore his pants down, making him look like a total idiot in front of everyone. Even more worse was that they came from completely different words Stork had decided that today would be the day he would tell the creature he never wanted to see her again.

The merb took a deep breath, ready for Bessie. Silently, he held out the fish, and counted to three. As soon as the third number was accounted for, a giant blue fish-like creature leaped out of the water and landed noisily onto the dock.

"Shush, Bessie!" Stork hushed his fishy love. The creature paid no more attention and continued to snap at him, wanting the fish treat Stork used to lure it. Stork frowned. "Fine," he snapped, tossing the fish towards Bessie. "Just be quiet and listen."

As Bessie eagerly gobbled up the fish treat, she suddenly jerked her head up at the sound of Stork's voice. Her big, bubbly eyes proved that she was watching and listening to Stork's every move now.

"This is it," Stork muttered to himself, taking a deep breath to sing.

_I was a happy fish,  
Swimming in the sea,  
Carelessly flapping my tail  
When you bumped into me,_

_Those eyes were too hard to resist,_

_I thought I could hang out with you, but you made me pissed,  
Guess I forgot to say the word  
Ignorance is bliss?  
_

_**How could I spend, such a long time in your frenzy?  
**__**How, could I be, all wrapped up in your tentacles?  
How could you be, forever with yours truly?  
How could it be? Forget it 'cause it's over now!**_

Stork stopped singing for a moment to look back at Bessie's reaction. Her eyes were still very wide open and watching Stork's every move. She seemed to be paying no attention to what Stork had to say.

"Oh, really," Stork muttered to himself. "If she didn't listen to that, perhaps she will listen to this." And Stork continued on with the song.

_Thinking about the times_

_That I spent with you?_

_Was it really worth it, even now that we are through?_

_First I was melting in _

_Your bubbly eyes of love,_

_But now I think that you're a jerk_

_You and me, we're DONE_

_**How could I spend, such a long time in your frenzy?**_

_**How, could I be, all wrapped up in your tentacles?**_

_**How could you be, forever with yours truly?**_

_**How could it be? Forget it 'cause it's over NOW.**_

_You'll just have to find someone _

_Suitable to be,_

'_Cause I know that there are lots of fish,_

_Swimming in the sea…_

_**How could I spend, such a long time in your frenzy?**_

_**How, could I be, all wrapped up in your tentacles?**_

_**How could you be, forever with yours truly?**_

_**How could it be? Forget it 'cause it's over**_

_**How could I spend, such a long time in your frenzy?**_

_**How, could I be, all wrapped up in your tentacles?**_

_**How could you be-?**_

Just as Stork began the chorus again for the second time, Bessie seemed as though she could not stand any more. She gnashed her teeth, growled and disappeared back into the dark waters before Stork could have a say in anything. The reaction made Stork wince a little, but he was expecting this. Silently, he hung his head low and walked back to the condor.

~YYY~

"So, how did your _date_ go?" Finn teased Stork once he entered back into the condor. The other Storm Hawks had just gathered around a table in the condor to listen to what Stork had to say about Bessie.

Stork frowned at Finn's question. "I wasn't dating," he said in a haughty voice. "I was asking for a breakup."

As soon as those words left Stork's lips, the Storm Hawks burst out laughing. Even Radarr was rolling on the floor, cracking up.

"Really," Aerrow mused, desperately trying to hold back his giggles. "And how did you break up with her?"

"I sang a breakup song," Stork replied proudly. "Then, she growled at me and disappeared. I sure hope she got the message."

"Actually, Stork," Piper stepped in. "It probably isn't because of that."

"You mean, she didn't get my message?" Stork asked.

"No, Stork," Piper sighed overdramatically. "Bessie could have never heard that song of yours. _She's deaf_."

**~THE END~**


End file.
